Billy
was the Runner-Up of House of Shade: Season 5, a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 13 and is the host of House of Shade: Season 11. He later was a housemate on International House of Shade: UK, and a veteran on International House of Shade: Germany. Player History - House of Shade 5 Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Billy entered the house on night one as one of 16 original housemates. After becoming an original nominee for Week 1 next to Eric, Rhea and Samuel, Billy was saved when Chriana used one of their immunity passes, one of their welcome basket powers, to save him from being a final nominee and facing the public. During Week 2, Billy was again a nominee to face the public vote alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Eric and Josh M. after Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Kendall, Stevie, Taj and himself, via penalty nomination, nominated him. Billy later became the second housemate to become evicted, receiving 41.5% of the public vote to evict. Competition History Nomination History House of Shade: Fairy Tales Billy entered the house on night 1 as one of 4 returning houseguests from the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, he got paired up with Alex L. as his partner. When Alex chose to walk from the game, Billy was granted a Golden Key, keeping him immune due to not having a partner, at the cost of him not being able to compete in any challenges. However during week 2 it was revealed that the Golden Key was a rotating Golden Key, and that Billy would have to steal someone's partner and give the partnerless person the Golden Key, Billy chose to steal Drew's partner in Chris T., giving Drew immunity for the week and Billy a new partner. Billy later found himself and Chris nominated after Kiersten used the PoV on nominee's Eric and Rodney and the HoH Amanda nominated them. Billy was later evicted by a vote against Chris by a vote of 7-3. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Billy being one of them, and being the one of 5 representatives from the UK. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Billy and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Billy spent the entirety of the Poor/Rich house twist in the Poor house, but while managing to escape nominations for the first 3 weeks, not even receiving a single nomination against him during that time, however things were soon to change for Billy. Billy found himself nominated during Week 4 by the Poor house and was unanimously voted into facing the public vote to evict against Madison and Timmy, but luckily enough, Billy survived the public vote at the cost of his fellow UK returnee Madison. While things soon seemed to get better for Billy during Week 5, he soon found himself facing a wave of evictions from there on out. Week 6 saw Billy nominate himself during the double eviction after failing to nominate on time, forcing him to face off in the Poor Eviction against Ashley Sh. and Timmy once again, but again he managed to survive. Once the houses merged and the housemates had to face off for the Rich and Poor prizes at the same time, both times Billy did the worse in the competition and both times Billy saw himself nominated and having his nomination abilities taken away as a result. Billy went onto survive both of those nominations but something was revealed during the final competition of the season to cause Billy to worry during Week 9. Week 9 was said to be a triple eviction, with the lowest placing member in the competition being evicted immediately, and with placing the lowest in the past 2 challenges, Billy needed to change that pattern, and that he did. While he was not able to win the Finals pass during Week 9, he managed to outdo fellow UK returnee Benjamin, and with that first exit, Billy became the last remaining returnee for the UK as he went into the final vote to evict against Christine, Colin, Dom, Nicole, and Timmy. As the final eviction drew to a close, Billy managed to receive enough votes and made it to the finals week as Christine and Nicole were evicted. Billy went into the Finale facing the final vote to win against Colin, Dom, Lauren V. and Timmy as the last original returnee. As the night went on he saw both newbies in Timmy and Colin leave the game and it came down to Billy, Dom and Lauren as to who would become the eventual winner of the series. Unfortunately he only receiving 13.7% of the votes to win, meaning that Billy finished the series in 3rd place as the 2nd Runner-Up on Day 50. Competition History: Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Billy | Benjamin Billy Timmy | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | - | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | - | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Third Place |} Records |- Billy holds the record for being nominated the most times (7 times) while still making it to the final 2. Category:HOS5 Houseguest Category:Runner-Up Category:Host Category:IHOS1 Housemate Category:IHOS5 Housemate Category:HOS13 Houseguest